


His Shining Lover

by Ira94



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Big Balls, Come Inflation, Creampie, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, human on pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: Terry Banner a human brought to Equestria from a thunder storm, was taken in by Shining Armor, having lived with him the two began to develop feelings for each other which will lead them to a path of love. Shining Armor's not married to Cadence in this story.





	

It was a beautiful sunny day in the majestic land of Equestria, where the light of the princess Celestia shined over all her kingdom. All around ponies were going about their day with no worries. But in one house held not just a pony, but a human. Inside the house was a strapping young man around 16 years of age with brown hair, green eyes, light skin tone. He was wearing an average white shirt with blue pants and tennie shoes. This young man is called Terry Banner, the first human in Equestria.

Now you're probably asking yourself "How is a human in Equestria of all places?" Well it all happened months ago on the planet earth, Terry has lived a hard life his parents dies in an accident, he had no living relatives, he was picked on in school, he had no friends at all, hell he never even had a girlfriend to begin with. In a sense he was utterly miserable.  
Then one day in his home a terrible storm came in, the winds started picking up and thunder and lightning rolled in. He had tried making sure the windows were shut, but when he went to shut one he felt a strong wind actually pull him outside. The roars of the thunder exploded in the air, the howls of winds drowned everything around Terry. Try as he might he could not get back inside, then a stray lightning bolt struck beside him causing him to black out. He felt weak and dead and was sure he was never gonna wake up, but he was wrong. His eyes barely open only saw a shadowed figure standing over him. "Hey, buddy you ok?" The voice asked him. From the sound of the voice it was definitely male, but Terry only groaned and black out again.

When he came to he was in a house and was feeling sore. ' _Where am I?_ ' He looked around and saw that he was lying on a bed. He knew he was inside a house since he didn't hear the storm that struck him. Then he heard footsteps on the wooden floor, only they weren't footsteps they were...

' _Hoof-steps?_ '

The door opened and a figure walked in which stunned him. "Hey, glad to see you're awake. How you feeling?" The figure before him was not a human, but a pony, a unicorn to be procise. The unicorn was a head taller than him, with snow white fur, a mane with different shades of blue, with cerulean eyes and a shield with a light purple star in the center with three smaller blue stars on top. But the most eye catching thing about this unicorn were his testicles, they were about the size of exercise balls maybe even bigger. His jaw dropped at the sight while the unicorn moved over and sat on a stool beside the bed.

"Hey? You ok?" The unicorn asked him.

This snapped Terry out of his daze and shakingly points at the unicorn. "D-D-Did you j-just talk?" The unicorn raised a brow and tilts his head.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

Terry silently shook his head and lied back down on the couch with his hand on his head. "I must be dreaming, there's no way a talking unicorn can exist."

"Well I assure you, I'm very real, and you're not dreaming."

"But...that's just not possible."

"What's not possible?" The unicorn asked the human.

"I mean it's not possible for a talking, mythical unicorn to exist." Terry said trying to rationalize the situation. "I mean where I'm from unicorns are only myth, and there's no way a  
pony much less a unicorn can talk like a human."

"Well that explains how I found you. I didn't even know what you were, but you were similar to me and the others so I figured we were alike in a way." Both Terry and the unicorn sat there in silence, not sure on what to say or do.

Until Terry broke the silence between them. "Ok then, if you say we're similar, then tell me. Just where the hell am I?"

The unicorn smiled. "Well you're in my home, in the land of Equestria."

"Equestria?" Terry asked.

"It's a land were ponies, like myself live and thrive." The unicorn explains. " In our land magical is our livelihood, we use it for various things, plus there are other types of ponies not just unicorns like myself. There are earth ponies and pegasi, the earth ponies tend to the land while the pegasai control the weather." The unicorn explained more about Equestria to Terry, like how the land was founded when the three pony races faced a terrible blizzard, the two sisters Celestia and Luna who control the sun and moon, how Luna became jealous of her sister and became Nightmare Moon before being banished, and how his sister Twilight Sparkle and her friends found the Elements of Harmony and reverted Luna back to normal. All of it was so much Terry thought he was gonna pass out again.

The poor human leaned forward and would've hit the floor had the unicorn grabbed him. "Whoa! Easy there buddy, don't wanna hurt yourself again."

Terry looked up and saw the unicorn smiling down on him, holding the human in his embrace. "Thanks." Terry said with a slight blush.

"No problem." He helped Terry back on the bed and used his magic to hand him a glass of water. "So, what's your name?"

"Terry." he replied taking the glass and taking a few gulps from it.

"Well Terry my name's Shining, Shining Armor." The unicorn introduced.

Then he heard Terry's stomach growling much to the human's embarrassment. Shining Armor chuckled. "I see you're hungry. Don't worry I'll go see if I can fix something up for you." With that Shining Armor turned and started walking towards the kitchen, giving Terry a full view of his large dark gray balls.

Terry with a red face and wide eyes took in the full detail of the stallion's massive knockers, then he shook his head. "Ah, man. This is gonna take awhile for me to get used to."

Months went by after being founded by Shining Armor Terry became his housemate since he had nowhere to go, and no means of going back home. During their time together Terry informed Shining Armor about himself and earth, this intrigued the unicorn to know of another world that had no magic and normal non-talking ponies or horses as Terry called them.

Of course it did sound a lot bleaker and harsh compared to Equestria. But despite all that it was not so bad for Terry, Equestria was more lively and colorful compared to all the things back home. Terry and Shining Armor became good friends, very close friends.

They would always help each other out, but during their time together Terry could not keep his eyes off of Shining's balls. Whenever the stallion wasn't looking he would always turn his gaze at them, and loosing himself at them. And every time he sits next to Shining Armor his leg tends to brush against those heavy sacks of his, making his heart beat like a drum.

And it didn't go without question that he would occasionally get in the mood. He never been in a relationship before, no girl would ever pay any attention to him which made him depressed. But he never once thought himself falling for another man, let alone a stallion like Shining Armor. Sure he's a cool guy, he's funny, strong, loyal, smart and not to mention very beautiful. At least that's what Terry thought anyway.

But he kept it all to himself not sure how Shining would react if he found out about his feelings for him. So there he was on the couch reading a Daring Do book when he heard Shining Armor calling to him. "Hey Terry, can you come over here for a sec?"

"Sure thing." he called getting up. Terry then finds Shining Armor sitting in his reading room, a place where he tends to read from time to time. "So what you need Shining?" Terry asked him.

Shining smiled. "I got a little surprise for you."

"You do? What is it?" Terry asked eager to see what the stallion has for him.

"Close your eyes." Terry did what he was told and waited for what his friend had for him.

Giving a sly grin Shining Armor used his magic and summond a lipstick rod out of thin air, he opened it to reveale a light blue lipstick and lathered it on his lips. Moving close to the human till their nose to nose he said. "Here's your present." And placed his lips on Terry's which made the human's eyes snap open and saw Shining Armor kissing him.

' _W-W-WOAH! WHAT THE?!_ '

Terry's mind was like a hurricane as he felt Shining's tongue gently stroke across his lips. He didn't know why but he lightly parted his lips and let the stallion entrance. Shining Armor placed his front hooves on Terry's head to keep him in place. 'He really is kissing me! After a minute Shining Armor broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and a stunned human. "So, how'd you like your surprise?" He asked Terry giving a sly grin.

"W...Where'd that come from?" Terry asked blushing up a storm.

"Don't think I haven't notice you glancing my way from time to time." Shining Armor coyly told him.

Terry's eyes widened as he gulped. "Oh...you...saw those times?"

He nodded which made Terry lower his head in shame. Then he felt his chin being lifted by Shining's hoof and stared into his eyes. "Hey it's alright Terry, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"B-But, I thought you wouldn't..."

Shining cut him off by gently kissing him again, putting Terry at ease. "Like I said. If's alright. And to be honest I've also had feelings for you to."

"Wait, really?" He asked feeling surprised by the stallion's confession.

Shining Armor nodded. Terry was left in stunned silence, for the longest time living with this stallion, he's been keeping his hidden feelings for Shining Armor a secret, fearing that he might not feel the same for him. But after finding out he felt the same for him, Terry couldn't be any more happier. Terry then wraps his arms around the unicorn, and Shining wrapped his forelegs around his human lover. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed each other, their tongues danced with one another. 'His lips are so soft and sweet.'

Shining Armor pushed Terry forward till the both of them are on the floor, with him on the top and the human beneath him. Terry blushed while feeling the hooves move down and across his body. He felt his cock getting hard and it touched those massive balls Shining Armor had, then his cock extended outward going under the human's shirt. Feeling each others cocks they broke the kiss and looked down at their hard ons. Looking back at Terry Shining Armor asked with a smirk. "You wanna take this somewhere...private?"

"Um...sure." he replied shyly. So Shining Armor got off Terry and lead him to his room, or their room for the matter. As soon as Terry came in Shining used his magic to close the door, locked it brought Terry over to him on his bed, and started attacking the human's lips, which he didn't mind. Both Terry and Shining Armor moaned loudly in their kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance and their cocks pulsing. Breaking the kiss Shining Armor moved to the headboard of his bed and presented his massive balls. He motioned his head to them, Terry crawled over to them and slowly placed his hands on those massive dark grey knockers. His hands nearly sank into them feeling the heat and the pulsing sensation, almost like they're heartbeats.

"Go on, give them a squeeze." Shining Armor told him.

Terry did so feeling the meaty orbs under the palms of his hands. ' _They're so big, warm and soft._ ' He leaned in and buried his face into Shining Armor's balls, feeling the warmth on his face and smelling the musky odor. Terry started licking those massive knockers, letting his tongue coat them, moving his hands across them and lifting them up and down. "Mmm, there ya go." The unicorn moaned.

Terry moved to the base of the cock and licked around it, running his tongue up and down the erect rod. The unicorn placed his hoof on top of Terry's head smiling at him with a blushing face. "That feels good." Shining Armor said smiling down at his lover.

Terry then removes his clothing, which made Shining Armor's cock leaped at the site of his naked lover. Fully naked Terry goes for the stallion's cock and starts licking the flat head. Shining hummed while moving his hooves through Terry's hair. Terry sucked, licked and engulfed the head as best he could, wanting to taste his pony lover more. He bobbed his head up and down on the equine cock, his throat bulging upon the cock going down his throat. He could taste the pre cum forming on the tip and started sucking harder. "Oh, Terr." Shining Armor moaned bucking his hips to force himself deeper into Terry's throat.

Terry tried relaxing so he wouldn't gag while licking up more of the pre cum. Both lovers moaned loudly as Shining thrusts his hips, and Terry giving him a blowjob. This went on for a few minutes until the unicorn exploded into the human's throat. Terry's eyes widened as he gagged and had to pull back as some of it dripped from his open mouth, he accidentally swallowed some on reflect, and the rest started spurting all over his face. Both were panting from the pleasure of the climax. Terry wiped some of the sperm from his face and stuck his finger in his mouth, tasting the salty yet fruity flavor of the sperm.

"Oh yeah, that was amazing Terr." Shining Armor then used his snout to push Terry on his back, towering over him. "Now, let me make you feel good." He went for Terry's left nipple and kissed it and twirled his tongue around the teat, Terry moaned upon feeling the stallion switching to his other nipple giving it the same treatment. Shining Armor ran his tongue on his lover's body going down until he stopped at Terry's pulsing cock.

Said human gulped before moaning as he felt Shining start to lightly kiss around it. Terry gasped feeling the stallion's kiss on his cock, then the unicorn gently licked the base of his cock and balls sending shivers down Terry's spine. Shining Armor then engulfs the human cock easily as it was not as big as his, but it was still just as cute as he is.

He started swirling his tongue around it while slowly moving his head up and down it. "S-Shiny." Terry moaned feeling the stallion lick his cock like candy. "Keep going." Shining began to pick up speed wanting to taste his lover's own sperm. Terry was panting and gasping feeling like he was loosing his mind. "Shiny, I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He held Shining's head there while his sperm started shooting out.

The stallion loved the taste of his lover's sperm it was tangy and salty. The unicorn slowly removed himself from the cock, letting a popping sound. He turned his blue eyes at Terry and smiled. "That was delicious." He said.

Terry blushed. "Y-You're welcome, Shiny."

Then the stallion smirked. "I have another idea I want to try." He slowly pushed the human till he's flat on his back on the bed, then Shining Armor stood over him, turned around till his cock was over Terry's lips and his lips over the human's cock. Getting the idea Terry opened his mouth accepting the unicorn's cock. Shining Armor slowly lowers himself entering the human's moth. Terry's whole head was buried under those massive knockers, he wrapped his arms over the balls on his face as he started sucking the unicorn's cock again.

' _They smell so good._ ' As Terry sucked Shining Armor's cock, the unicorn started sucking the human's cock once again. ' _I wonder how much he'll give me._ '

Both Terry and Shining Armor were sucking each other off, Shiny twirling and licking the human cock, and Terry sucking the pony cock and massaging those massive balls on his face. The two lovers moaned in unison feeling the pressure beginning to build up, they started sucking faster and faster until they both exploded into each others mouths. Shining Armor drank all of Terry's sperm while Terry's belly was beginning to swell up lightly pushing the stallion up. ' _Wow, I was really backed up._ '

Shining then rolled off his lover as they both panted on the bed, Terry with a stomach full of pony sperm felt tired, but he wanted to feel his mate inside him through another hole. He slowly got on his back which caught Shining Armors attention, and spread his ass cheeks. "Shiny, please, enter me."

Smiling Shining Armor moved over to his mate, his hooves beside Terry's head and his cock touching the entrance. " Anything for you, my love."

He rubbed the tip against the puckered hole which made Terry gasp while feeling it slowly push against him. Terry was gasping upon feeling the flat, broad pony cock entering him, stretching his anus as wide as it can be. Shining Armor let out a shuddered breath feeling the tightness of his human mate. ' _Shit! It feels like he's crushing me! Can't believe how tight he is._ ' Then the stallion finally had his cock inside Terry, who was gasping loudly trying to get used to the pain. Seeing his mate in slight discomfort Shining Armor stuck his tongue in Terry's mouth letting him suck on it thus putting him at ease.

' _It's so...massive!_ '

As they kissed the pony was slowly moving in and out to let Terry get used to him. The movement made Terry moan as his ass was quick to clench around it. Eventually the unicorn began to pick up speed as both loves broke the kiss and moaned, Terry wrapped his legs around Shining Armor's waist feeling those massive knockers of his slapping his ass. "Ah, Shiny. You're so big!" Terry said holding onto the stallion's neck.

"Ngh! And you're so tight, you're crushing me." Shining Armor grunted as he thrusts his hips in and out of Terry, cause a bulge in his cum filled stomach. "It just means your dick is amazing!"

Terry's eye nearly rolled back as he felt the tip of Shiny's cock touching the inside. The motion of the two was rocking the bed, causing squeaking sounds. Shining Armor was ramming his cock harder into Terry making the human gasp in pleasure. "Fuck, you're the best babe!" Shining Armor told him.

"So are you, you sexy pony!"

The unicorn was thrusting harder and harder making the human to breath heavily like he ran a marathon, then the unicorn felt like he was gonna burst."Terr, I'm gonna blow any second!"

"I-Inside! Shoot it inside!" Terry urged him. Then with one final thrust Shining Armor fired jet loads of his sperm deep into Terry. Both human and pony moaned loudly as the human held on tighter, feeling his belly expanding even larger. Then it was over, both lovers laid there on the bed in pure bliss as sperm was leaking out of Terry's ass. Shining Armor slowly pulled himself out of his mate and his anus closed itself before any of the pony's sperm escaped.

Terry on his back was sweating and panting with his arm across his forehead. He turned to face Shining Armor who smiled at him, which Terry returned it. They both moved closer and gave each other one last kiss. "I love you, Shining Armor." Terry said to him.

"And I love you, Terence Banner." Shining Armor used his magic to pull the blanket over them and they fell into a blissful slumber.

The next morning Shining Armor was on his bed reading a book, he looked down and saw Terry taking a nap using his medicine sized balls as pillows. The stallion smiled, leans over and placed a kiss to the forehead causing Terry to mumble. " Shiny." Terry sleepily said before burying himself further into Shining Armor's balls.

Shining Armor chuckled at his mate then looks over at a desk with a small little black box on it. ' I wonder how he'll react to my proposal to have him marry me?'

(Months later)

There was a huge gathering at the castle in Canterlot as ponies came to celebrate the wedding between Shining Armor and Terry Banner. There at the alter was Shining Armor wearing a formal suit eagerly waiting for his bride, his parents, sister and her friends came to see the weeding and they were very happy for the stallion. You see some time ago Shining Armor introduced Terry to Twilight and the others and then to the two princesses. It took some time for the ponies of Equestria t get used to Terry but they accepted him as one of their own, and even got himself a citizenship for him to live among them. More than that but Shining Armor also revealed him being in a relationship with Terry.

This of course stunned his family who never expected him to be into males. But as long as he was happy they were happy.

Soon the music played which meant all eyes turned to the aisle. There at the door was Terry in a white dress walking beside Twilight. They walked down the hall towards the groom in waiting as Terry now stood beside his future husband. Celestia stood up at the alter and cleared her throat while everyone turned to her.

"We are gathered here today, in honor of a joined union between Terence Banner and Shining Armor." She said to the audience. "For those of you who might have any reasons why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your tongue."

None in the castle said anything which made Celestia continue. "Present the rings." A young filly brought a red cushion with two gold wedding rings, Shining Armor used his magic to place the ring on Terry's ring finger and Terry place the second one on the unicorn's horn. "Do you Shining Armor, take Terence Banner to be your wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Shining Armor nodded. "I do."

"And do you Terence Banner take Shining Armor to be your husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." he smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Terry and Shiny turned to face each other and kissed causing everyone to explode into cheers. The newly wed husband and wife walked out of the castle to a chariot and waved to their friends and family. As they entered the chariot they started to leave with the words 'just married' on the back.

"So, where to honey?" Shining Armor asked his wife.

Terry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe somewhere we can be alone, somewhere romantic maybe." He said leaning against the stallion smiling at him.

Shining Armor smirk. "I think I might have a place in mind." Then they newly weds kissed each other again as they continued riding in the distance.

A few months later both Terry and Shining Armor had a wonderful time travel from place to place for their honeymoon, then they found the perfect home to settle down in the country with a beautiful house near a beach. Shining Armor came through the front door after coming back from work, his job was acting as a security guard at a store which earned him enough bits for him and his wife. "Honey, I'm home." He said through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." He heard his wife calling out. Shining Armor walked into the kitchen and saw his wife Terry cooking wearing nothing except a white apron. But the real eye catcher was his massive belly, that's right Terry Banner the human wife of Shining Armor was pregnant with the stallion's baby. How did he become pregnant? Well some months ago Shining Armor and Terry wanted a baby after finishing their honeymoon, so they went to Twilight and asked her if she knew a spell that would help them bear a baby filly. So the young unicorn found a spell and used it on Terry, the spell was a successful process. After thanking her both husband and wife returned to their home and started their love session. It was until a few months later they found out that they were going to have a baby!

Shining came up next to him and let Terry hugged him, and kissed him. "How was work?"

"It was alright, you know? Same old, same old."

Terry the placed his hand on his belly feeling the life he and Shining Armor made together grow inside him. "It won't be long now." The unicorn said after nuzzling his wife's belly.

"I can't wait for when our baby's born." Terry then gasped as he felt the newborn kicking inside him. Shining Armor put his face of the belly and felt his child moving within his mommy.

They both smiled and kissed again. "What say after dinner, we head into our room for some good old, relaxation?" Shining Armor said. "I've got your favorite drink in these big balls of mine." He shaked his flank waving his balls side to side.

Terry gave him a big smile. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He brought his husband into another kiss feeling himself become hard.

Terry may have lived a hard life on earth, but here in Equestria where he can be happy, feel loved and wanted by his handsome husband Shining Armor he can now finally feel at peace with his husband and their future child.

The End.


End file.
